Waymancy-Sturm
Eigenübersetzung von „What did the Waymancy Storm mean to the Republic? More than any conflict before or since, the Waymancy Storm found us outmatched in the technology of war.(Quelle: )“ Der Waymancy-Sturm war ein Konflikt zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und den Mitgliedern des Waymancy-Hollow. Der kurze aber heftige Krieg vernichtete beinahe die Republik und hatte schwerwiegende Konsequenzen für ihre weitere Entwicklung. Vorgeschichte Im Waymancy-Hollow schlossen sich verschiedene Gruppen und Spezies mit dem Ziel die Expansion der Republik aufzuhalten oder sie zu stürzen, zusammen. Aufgrund ihrer Lage in der Nähe der Randgebiete der Republik, konnten sie in weitgehender Isolation ihre Vorbereitungen auf den kommenden Krieg planen. Jedoch herrschten in dieser heterogenen Gruppe verschiedene Ansichten darüber, wie was genau mit der Republik und den befreiten Gebieten geschehen sollte. Einige waren Fanatiker und setzten auf territoriale Säuberungen, während andere versuchten, ihre kalte, aber ihrer Meinung nach auf purer Logik basierende, Weltsicht zu etablieren. Etwa tausend Jahre lang studierten die Mitglieder des Waymancy-Hollow die Technologie der Republik und konzentrierten sich auf die Weiterentwicklung dieser. Sie entwarfen neue Schiffsgeneratoren, Schilde, Designs und Waffensysteme. Die Republik indessen, war auf eine schwere Auseinandersetzung nicht vorbereitet und ahnte nichts von der aufkommenden Gefahr. Verlauf Invasion Eigenübersetzung von „War is never welcomed. Our Republic wasn’t founded on blood, but on the principle of peace through cooperation. Yet this war was necessary.(Quelle: )“ 7811 VSY begann der Angriff durch die Truppen des Waymancy-Hollow in den damaligen Randgebieten der Republik. Diese wurden völlig unvorbereitet getroffen und sah sich der Invasionsarmee und den ihr nachfolgenden Plünderern schutzlos ausgeliefert. Die wenig später eintreffende republikanische Verstärkung wurde von den ihr technologisch weit überlegenen Schiffen vernichtet. Die Waymancy-Truppen stießen daraufhin über die nördlichen Kolonien weiter in das Gebiet der Republik vor und hinterließen dabei eine Spur der Verwüstung. Bei Upper Brightday, wurde ein Massaker an den dortigen Siedlern verübt und der Republik gelang es noch, den Planeten Barenth auf Kosten einer gesamten Kampfgruppe zu evakuieren. Bei dem Vorstoß des Waymancy-Hollow kam es auch zu der Vernichtung der gesamten 40. Flotte der Galaktischen Republik bei Sooncanoo Beacon. In der Folge bewegten sich die Flotten der Wives of Tingrippa zwischen den Hyperraum-Beacons in den Randgebieten und machten in diesen Gebieten Jagd auf republikanische Schiffe, während die Söldnerarmeen von Whirl-Point-Six über einzelne Welten herfielen. Die Siedler in den betroffenen Sektoren und Systemen wurden mit Plünderungen und Verwüstungen überzogen. Diese, für die Bewohner der Republik schockierenden, Ereignisse, hatten jedoch keinen lähmenden Effekt auf die aufsteigende Kriegsmaschinerie der Republik, sondern sorgten für stetigen Nachschub an Rekruten und Material. In den Werften und Fabrike der Expansionsregion begann ein regelrechter Aufrüstungsboom. In dieser Phase des Krieges setzte die Republik aufgrund ihres technologischen Nachteils vor allem auf die schiere Masse ihrer Armee und Flotte. Trotz hoher Verluste gelang es ihr auf diese Weise, den Vormarsch des Waymancy-Hollow aufzuhalten. Offensive der Republik Bald darauf konnten republikanische Schiffe auf Sif-Alula feindliche Kreuzer erobern, woraufhin Ingenieure in den Schiffswerften von Axum begannen, die erbeutete Technologie für die Republik nutzbar zu machen. Gemeinsam mit Spionen und Codeknackern gelang ihnen der Durchbruch und ihr Erfolg wendete das Blatt in dem Konflikt. Republikanische Soldaten und Schiffe, allen voran das Kanonenboot Squintpipe, wurden mit neuartigen Generatoren, Puls-Waffen und Deflektorschilden ausgerüstet und die Republik startete eine neue Offensive. Angesichts des schier unaufhaltsamen Vormarschs und einer Reihe entscheidender republikanischer Siege bei Tantara und Immalia, verübten die Truppen des Waymancy-Hollow weiter Gräueltaten, bevor sie bei der Schlacht von Mittoblade entscheidend geschlagen wurden. Die Überreste der Waymancy-Flotte wurden gejagt und der Waymancy-Brautsitz, Hauptsitz des Waymancy-Hollow, hinterließen bei seiner Zerstörung nur ein Hyperraum-Sinkloch. Vermächtnis Eigenübersetzung von „Victory in the Waymancy Storm has been celebrated every year since that solemn, glorious day 25 years removed. It will be remembered long after I have left office and long after all of our lives have passed into history. Victory brought liberation to the brave settlers of the Rim, and those settlers have since brought new generations into the galaxy. Fresh-faced, hopeful faces that live lives untouched by war. They are our legacy. They are the legacy of every Republic soldier who fought, every Republic settler who resisted, and every life that was left behind on the battlefields. Those sacrifices will never be forgotten. ... We remember the ravaged worlds of the northern Rim that now thrive. Our shouts of triumph then echo in the cries of every baby born into a Rim family now. A hyperspace sinkhole is all that remains of the Waymancy bridal seat, and on a thousand Rim worlds the flag of the Republic flies high. A thousand more will join them, with a thousand more right on their heels. This is our reward, bought with service and sacrifice, with blood and hardship. Today we salute those who earned that reward, and we honor the memories of those who have gone to their rest. In the name of the Republic, may peace reign eternal. (Quelle: )“ Der Konflikt war trotz seiner Kürze ein prägendes Ereignis in der Geschichte der Republik. Er galt daraufhin als ihr kollektives Trauma aber auch Identifikationsmerkmal. Die Veteranen wurden sehr beachtet und der Beitrag einzelner Einheiten zum Sieg, beispielsweise der Raketenspringer, trug zu ihrem Ansehen bei. Der heftige Krieg, der unter schweren Verlusten gewonnen wurde, gab der Republik neues Selbstvertrauen und vereinte ihre zahlreichen Welten. Zusätzlich hatte sich die Technologie während des Kriegs enorm weiterentwickelt und brachte ihr unverzichtbare Vorteile gegenüber anderen galaktischen Mächten ein. Der Sieg der Republik wurde jedes Jahr mit einem Festakt gefeiert. Zum 25. Jahrestag hielt der damalige Oberste Kanzler Nagratha eine Rede, in der er den Einsatz der Veteranen und die Opfer der Republik würdigte. Hinter den Kulissen *Aufgrund der spärlichen Quellenlage, sind viele Aspekte des Waymancy Sturms unklar. *Ein Großteil der Informationen beruht auf der Rede Kanzler Nagrathas. Es ist daher naheliegend, dass einige Ereignisse nur ungenau dargestellt werden können. Quellen *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * Einzelnachweise en:Waymancy Storm Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Legends